


今日有关事项

by Popcat



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/pseuds/Popcat
Summary: 14年写的，我不知道我会不会填坑，我仍然很爱龙腾世纪





	1. Chapter 1

【龙腾世纪：起源/Dragon Age：Origins】今日有关事项

简介：cp是窝蹲和泽万，然而这坑太早了而且完全没写到那时候，所以可以当作没有cp。

1.

这是一本只有成年人手掌大小的笔记本，由于年代久远，里面的纸页已经泛黄皱褶了，封面是新装订上去的，可以看出来它的主人把它保存的很好。原先的前几页似乎被撕去了，留下了一点纸茬，新加的纸页被处理的很整齐。里面夹着一个皇家精灵草叶做成的书签。

第一页写着“母亲赠予”，“戴棱”出自同一个人的笔迹。

第二页用较大的花体字写着《今日有关事项》，有人在下面加了一个褐色的涂鸦，看上去是一只松鼠。

接下来的几页  
（一个孩子的字迹）

教会历法飞龙纪20年5月2日

我不该让祸盆（拼写错误）里的火飞出来，老亨利被烧着了，之后不管我怎么安慰它他都不肯从床底下出来。

教会历法飞龙纪20年5月10日

母亲一直在流眼泪，父亲对我不理不睬，我去拉他的衣服下摆，他一言不发的走开了。

我有些搞不懂发生什么了，家里的人都怪怪的，厨房的阿里亚婶婶也不和我说话，只有老亨利陪着我。

教会历法飞龙纪20年5月14日

母亲叫我一定要乖乖听话，跟那些穿着奇怪盔甲的人走。她说了很多话，虽然不明白这和那些人有什么关系，但还是点了点头。

老亨利送了我很长的路，一直在后面追着马车跑，最后一点也看不到了。

教会历法飞龙纪21年5月30日

我听说我和其它孩子不能回去了。

可是这里黑乎乎的，没有家里好，我想回家。

教会历法飞龙纪21年6月13日

梦到母亲和家里的人，哭了一场。

乔万安慰我，让我坚强一点，我也知道男孩子不该哭。

教会历法飞龙纪22年5月13日

我来这里已经两年了，除了这个笔记本，有关家的回忆是那么遥远。

教会历法飞龙纪23年12月13日

“魔法应造福于人而非控制。”

教会历法飞龙纪24年3月6日

斯威尼老师似乎很讨厌圣殿骑士，我和乔万看见他让走廊结了一层冰，结果当天晚饭交班的圣殿骑士全都在那儿摔了一跤。乔万笑的快要疯了。

教会历法飞龙纪24年4月19日

“水果罐头”是看守学徒宿舍的圣殿骑士，很爱笑，但是笑起来就像传说中的荒野女巫。

教会历法飞龙纪24年6月6日

学徒中流传着圣殿骑士把参加劫礼的人都当土豆吃了的无稽之谈。劫礼离我还太远了。

教会历法飞龙纪24年10月25号

乔万不知道从哪里弄来了上课用的火焰杖，还没有学习火焰杖的性质，也许我不应该帮他隐瞒。  
（隔了小一段）  
没有告发。  
（一张小纸片上写着）使用火焰杖的心得：有显著凝聚和增强火焰的能力，射程较短，使用其烧穿了一面墙壁，石料完全融化了，令人惊叹。

乔万看上去很激动。

教会历法飞龙纪24年11月1日

与乔万一同接受处分，没有参加冬至节晚会。乔万很沮丧，耷拉着脑袋。

我告诉乔万我们最多会变成清修者，他看上去更难过了。

教会历法飞龙纪25年2月13日

生物认识课，一个黄头发的法师一直在抱怨没有猫，而且试图告诉我他和法环里的猫做了哪些事，我忍不住走开了。

幼龙的叫声很有趣，短促尖细，但是它的火焰烧焦了一个女生的法袍，她被急匆匆的带去了医疗室，我们不得不提早下课。

我询问管理的法师什么时候能再来看看，他告诉我说有他看守的时候就可以。  
（此处画着一只幼龙，并且做了详细的标注）

教会历法飞龙纪25年2月23日

我听说那个管理危险动物的法师被幼龙烧成了灰。地下室暂时关闭了，不能去看幼龙。

教会历法飞龙纪25年2月27号

乔万从一个圣殿骑士那里偷了地下室的钥匙，我告诉他这会惹麻烦，但是还是被他说服了。

当时的那个倒霉蛋的尸骸还粘在地板上，气味有点像烧糊的猪兔屎。幼龙们被关在笼子里，但是我注意到旁边有一个锁被烧毁的笼子。

教会历法飞龙纪26年4月6日

5英尺。诺德说我是个小矮子。

我觉得我不算矮，跟同级的精灵差不多。

（书名）《人类身体数据》、《身高与年龄》

教会历法飞龙纪28年1月25日

没有遵循导师的意见学习创造系。

教会历法飞龙纪28年5月17日

在元素魔法课上一对一对战上战胜了对手。

总结：使用寒冰术冻结火焰不明智，耗费法力而且毫无意义，最佳方法应该使用法力护盾。  
诺德说我是个蠢货，我也这么觉得，但是乔万说他只是因为输了不甘心而已。

教会历法飞龙纪28年6月25日  
5.2英尺，不甚满意。  
（火焰喷射的要领：平静、感受、集中）

教会历法飞龙纪29年7月2日

乔万和我说起德凡特皇国曾经的历史和辉煌和他有多向往法环外的世界。

我对外界并不感兴趣，虽然乔万和我说皇国的时候我确实有想要一睹其风采的想法，那里有法环之外的法术。

教会历法飞龙纪29年7月3日

一整天没有看到乔万，也许他和哪个女生在一起或者又在研究怎么烧穿一个圣殿骑士的裤子。

教会历法飞龙纪29年8月6日

他在躲着我，或者所有人。

教会历法飞龙纪29年9月10日

在图书馆的历史区碰到了乔万，他最近似乎对德凡特过于痴迷了。

教会历法飞龙纪29年9月13日

和乔万发生了争执，有关首席法师。  
（日记的主人涂掉了内容，可以辨认出“臣服”和“教会”等字眼）  
首席法师是一个值得尊敬的人。

教会历法飞龙纪29年9月15日

连着两天没有和乔万说话，尽管我和他的床铺只隔着一层床板。

教会历法飞龙纪29年10月7日

我注意到了有关我们中有人使用血魔法谣言，法环严令禁止学习和使用血魔法，有人要倒霉了。

乔万来找我，我告诉他我们仍然是朋友。

教会历法飞龙纪29年11月2日

首席大法师艾尔文询问了我乔万的近况，会是他吗？

教会历法飞龙纪29年12日

繁忙。（只有日期和简短的速记）

教会历法飞龙纪30年3月18日

我想我已经准备好面对劫礼了，导师也这么想。

教会历法飞龙纪30年4月1日

传言越来越明确，而乔万.....我没有问过他，也许以后会。

法环的几位德高望重的高阶法师出塔去支援王国南方的战事了，听说暗裔从可卡瑞荒原大举入侵。

教会历法飞龙纪30年4月15日

（笔迹潦草）

明天就要启程了。

我还是不敢相信，乔万.....

只想好好睡一觉。

（墨水颜色不一，应该是后来加上去的）可能的话我想尽量不去谈论这次的事件，但是它实在是太重要了，以至于改变了我的命运。

很难想象如果没有乔万的背叛，而灰袍守卫者邓肯没有征召我入伍会发生什么事情。

4月15号凌晨，月光冷清，一个清修者从睡梦中叫醒了我，并把我交给了两个圣殿骑士，在那时我意识到我的劫礼也许就在今日，当我到了塔顶，看到首席巫师和骑士长一同出现的时候，心里已完全了然。

我不便透露劫礼的细节，这关乎法环的规则和公平。只能说它的困难，带给我的启迪甚至有超于我人生中的任意一课。

当时的神殿骑士都说我是他们见过的最干净利落的一个，我接受考验时月亮正悬于天空之中，而结束时它的脚步仅仅刚触及视线之外。首席法师和导师们都为我感到骄傲，现在想起来我确乎辜负于他们的期望了，但是我觉得我做出了正确的选择并且绝不后悔。

早晨我在床铺上苏醒，并且依然浑浑噩噩，具体发生了什么已经记不清了，总之我后来见了首席法师埃尔文和正在他办公室里的灰袍守卫者邓肯——一个至关重要的人，也许你也略知一二。劫礼之后我有了属于自己的法袍、法杖和部分时间的自由，成为了一个真正的法师，法环的一员，如果不是发生了那样的事情，那将是愉快的一天。

将邓肯送回他的客房后，乔万在客房门外找到了我，他带我在法环的小教堂里见了莉莉——一个见习修女，他的挚爱，并且告诉我他和莉莉逃出法师塔的计划，他们在这里永远无法拥有幸福的结局。

我真傻，我相信了他，并且毫不犹豫的决定帮助他，也许就算我知道了真相也还是会这么做。有些时候，我不够理智，我就是这样的一个人、朋友。

一切都很顺利，直到首席巫师和骑士长的出现，现在想来竟在短短的半天里见了代表法环至高权利的二人三次。

乔万为了保护莉莉使用了血魔法，但他错估了莉莉对于血魔法的厌恶程度，爱并不能跨越一切，最后他逃走了，留下我和莉莉承担这个错误。骑士长格瑞高尔对我和那个可怜的女孩犯下的错误勃然大怒，我至今无法忘记首席法师失望的眼神。我原本做好了最坏的打算，然而邓肯出现了，并且对我帮助朋友的行为作出了肯定（可能只是一个借口），征召我入伍。比起更糟的结果，成为一个灰袍并不算太坏，尽管我对离开法环和未来充满了未知的惶恐。

莉莉最后如何，我并不知道，当时已无暇顾及它事。

而这并不是我和乔万的最后一面。

教会历法飞龙纪30年4月16日

向南旅行穿过海岸到达可卡瑞荒原边缘的奥斯塔伽废墟，那里原是德凡特帝国的防御工事，而现在变成了费雷德的国王军队和暗裔交战的主战场。

（一份简要的路线图）

几本必要的书、法袍法杖、便服、我自己和一些硬币——我的全部家当。

首要任务是跟紧邓肯。

买一座农场，和莉莉生几个孩子，乔万，你和我都身不由己。

教会历法飞龙纪30年4月20号

自从进入法环，我还是头一次进行这么长途的旅行。

在法环的时候每个星期都有一个下午的时间去塔楼矗立的岛上晒晒阳光，散散心，然而长期呆在狭窄安静的世界里使我的体质远不如一般的费雷登人。

尽管邓肯已经尽量放缓步伐，但是这么短短几天的路程仍然让我苦不堪言，我不得不在脚上缠了几圈纱布和药膏止血，穿着新靴子出远门真是一个坏主意。

夜间，我们在戴恩河边安营，它是卡兰哈德湖的一条小分支，明天清早我们将度过它继续向南。

教会历法飞龙纪30年4月23日

路上我们解救了一个被狼群袭击的矮人商人，我用火焰的热量和光芒轻易的吓退了那群畜生。那个矮人知道我是法师的时候吓得几乎摔倒，若不是邓肯及时拉住他，他一定会跌进车轮压出的水沟。我诧异于法师在塔外的名声，从不知道，或许是没有关注过。

出于救命之恩，或者别的什么原因，那个矮人商人用马车将我们向南带了一段，并且免费送了我们一些补给。

感谢响亮的马匹和庞大的牛的辛劳，我以前只在书上看到过他们的平面影像，并没有闻过他们的气味，听到他们的声音。

教会历法飞龙纪30年4月24日

我似乎已经习惯了旅行，脚上磨出了一层老茧，非常高兴终于可以摘掉纱布。

我和邓肯两人到了一个较大的城镇，这里的仆人和下层居民大多都是精灵，正如我一路所见。尽管已经多年未见过法环以外的事物，我也知道因为历史原因精灵在大多地方的地位底下。但是这依旧不能成为我习惯它的利用，法环的多数整理工作都由清修者担任，与一个人的出身无关。

当邓肯问起我缘由，我说在法环里精灵受到的褒奖和人类受到的批评一样多的时候，他多日愁容的嘴角下终于露出了笑意。

灰袍守卫者相信这是真正的瘟潮。

教会历法飞龙纪30年4月27日

我了解到法环是邓肯这次征兵之旅的最后一站，他本来对法环派出更多的增援不抱希望，毕竟教会对法环权利的控制是有目共睹的。

而我正好被他幸运的“捡”到了，能够招募到一个优秀的新兵，这已经远远超出他的期望值。

我并不觉得我有多么优秀，课业的优秀并不代表我在战场上的时候能做的一样好，何况我只是一个刚刚成为法师的学徒。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

教会历法飞龙纪30年5月1号

今日是安多节，小雨已连续几日未停，乡间的牧场农作物和泥土的香味扑鼻而来。即使费雷登的夏季往往来得比北方更晚，人们的热情还是足以将坏天气融化。

一对农夫夫妇正要将自己盛装打扮的女儿送到镇上的教堂去庆祝她的成年礼，黑白相间的小狗摇头晃尾的跟在后面，因为看到陌生人的到来而吠叫着。

我把法袍的皮质披肩搭在头上挡雨，而邓肯则毫不在乎的向前走着。

我们已经到来卡兰哈德湖的最西南端，在这里，湖水凝聚成蜿蜒的德拉肯，向西流向邓利姆，并最终汇入阿玛兰汀洋。

我想起还在法环的时候，雨滴惊扰在黑水湖面，密集的漩涡互相碰撞展开的样子。法环同样也庆祝节日，那是一年中除新学徒的到来而嘈杂的唯一几天。

圣殿骑士放松守备，小教堂的牧师在那一天为即将成年的男女学徒祈福，之后就是短暂而又宝贵的休息时间。

那时我也是如此披着披肩在雨中行走，只不过现在面前的是一条充满泥泞的道路。

教会历法飞龙纪30年5月4号

在这里的记录慢慢变得开始越来越频繁，也许是因为离开法环的人群和环境，这里的广阔和复杂激起我心中长久不变的感情。

进入帝国大道，尽管暗裔仍然被拒之门外，因为战事的侵扰，已能看见不安的气氛在四处扩散。王国军队的后勤补给带着军备、粮食和人马的热度直往荒原而去。大部分士兵都不把这次的战役当一回事，大恶魔已有300年未降临赛达斯，灭灾难离开太久，和平似乎会在此永久的驻足。

而我真正担忧的是邓肯眉间越来越深的痕迹。

教会历法飞龙纪30年5月7号

经过连续几天的跋涉，我们现在已经深入帝国腹地，东边就是连绵不断的南部丘陵地带，据说它的背后是一望无际的森林和海洋，但是现在无从得知。

人烟渐渐稀少，仅剩车辙能显出大队人马穿过的痕迹。

教会历法飞龙纪30年5月9号

傍晚，我们遭受了强盗的袭击，真没想他们会在军方大道上胡作非为，但是邓肯似乎见怪不怪。

威吓和说服不管用，或许是他们看我们势单力薄。邓肯立马拔刀相向，他是个老练的战士，没有丝毫迟疑。我在短暂的慌乱后也投入了战斗。

我不愿回想起那些强盗的死状，这不仅仅是因为我从未见过惨死之人，更甚的缘由是因为一个人手中刀刃和火焰对他人造成的痛苦和伤害，剥夺生命。

烧焦的肉皮和血液的铁锈味让我吓破了胆，死人的眼白似乎看向一个未知的方向，我们留下他们在原地腐烂。

夜晚，即便坐在温暖的篝火旁，我的内心依然惴惴不安，邓肯说我是他见过的最镇定的一个，我只是苦笑着说道那只是因为有人天生一紧张就会面无表情罢了，真实是恐惧让灵魂无法支撑我的身体。而回答只是手掌与肩膀的短暂的碰撞和一句：“你会习惯的。”

教会历法飞龙纪30年5月12日

我猜我们现在一定足够靠近奥特斯加了。

一名斥候发现了正在前进中的我们，并且带来了国王对灰袍守卫者诚挚的问候。

这名叫罗兰的斥候丝毫不掩饰她对灰袍守卫的崇拜和对我这个新兵的好奇。我想我一定使她大为失望了，她大概没想到我会是法师而且是个只有5.3英尺高的小矮人。

她带来了一些信息——这里离我们此次的目的地只剩3天的路程了，快的话只要两天；据从荒原的回来的斥候称，暗裔的势力正在集结，新一波战斗大概会在近几天打响；凯兰国王仍然与洛根将军不和，但这是次要的。

那个斥候没有和我们聊多久就上路了，大概是急着回去汇报情况。

教会历法飞龙纪30年5月15日

出乎意料，国王竟会亲自来迎接我们，就在我们刚刚踏进要塞的同时，邓肯似乎也没想到这位国王的热烈。我们不得不中断了当前的谈话，与这位王国的尊贵人物交谈。

这位年轻的国王（尽管我比他还年轻一些）穿着一身闪闪发亮的黄金甲胄，再配上他灿烂的金发和足以照亮整个营地的笑容，看上去就像某些会出现在英雄救美故事里的角色。遗憾的是，他也不将这次的瘟潮当回事，像个大孩子一样将雀跃兴奋的神色放在脸上，把这次奥特斯伽之战权当成一次建立军工，成就他的英雄形象的好机会。

即便像我这样多年呆在法师塔不闻世事的人也不禁怀疑他是否太过欠考虑了一些。

不过这些都不是我能左右的事，在兴高采烈的国王不得不回头去处理他的正事后，邓肯告知我，我和其他几个新兵很快将会进行灰袍守卫者的入盟礼。

我对这个神秘的仪式有所耳闻，（法环的图书馆里有几乎一打的书都提到了）所有预备役新兵都要经过这个仪式才能正式成为真正的灰袍守卫者，成功的人获得了传说中“神奇无比”的能力，而另一些则不知去向。

不过介于我在一个月前刚刚经历过这么一遭事，现在我最关心的只是一顿热乎乎的饭菜，简餐，一个月对我来说是太长了一点。

心满意足的吃完一顿迟来的早餐，我在营地里随便转了转，当然特别注意了一下西边的战獒圈和法师营地。我头一次接触到了一只纯种獒犬，虽然我不得不憋气以防被臭气熏晕。

我从训犬师那里得知这只战獒在上一次与暗裔的战斗中失去了主人，并且自己也奄奄一息。诧异于这只动物眼中的灵性和智慧，以及它对我这个未从谋面的陌生人所展示的信任，我当即答应训犬师从荒原带一些特殊的草药治疗它。

特征：白色花瓣，鲜红色的花蕊，生长在沼泽潮湿的树木上，夏季多见。

（夹着的纸片上画着一只俯卧的战獒）

在法师营地，除了“特产”清修者和圣殿骑士，我遇见了被派出塔的几名高阶巫师的其中之一——温妮，尽管她已是一个白发苍苍的垂暮老人，但是仍能从她脸上看见曾经辛疏的芬芳和仁慈。她在创造系和精神医疗领域在魔法界所享有的盛名足以光耀整个赛达斯，现在的我与之相比就如同栖息于矮丛的萤火虫和高高天上的月亮。

我对于她对我也有所耳闻而感到非常吃惊（这几天发生了太多让我吃惊的事），不过另我欣慰的是关于能力方面而非我帮助一个血法师逃出法环的那个方面，感谢消息传的还不那么快。

我原本指望她会给我一些建议，一个资深法师的建议，但是她仅仅告诉我年轻人要自己感受世界，不要先入为主。

我记录了一些废墟上的图案——据说这些屹立长达5个世纪由矮人的建筑仍然残留着一些魔法能量，我对古塔文特的历史和魔法的研究不深，如果是这方面的专家，如果我还在图书馆里的话，应该能解释出这些图案在魔法启动和成型中的用途。

这个看起来像是一个胎儿，是“门”的意思吗？

（这里有一些描画出的花纹，应该是某个建筑或艺术品上的）

当我完成这一切的时候，意识到是时候完成邓肯交代给我的任务，去找叫那个阿里斯泰尔的灰袍守卫者了。

最终我在废墟北边的一个露天的（现在已经没有不露天的）原来应该是一个大厅的地方找到了他，正和一个法师吵架，据卫兵的消息他是去给法师“带话”了。

阿里斯泰尔显然把那个法师气的不轻，他的整张脸都变成了黑红色，像一只烧红的坩埚。

原因还是老一套的教会和法环的矛盾，似乎无论走到哪里都能听到类似的争执，从邓肯对此类事件避而不谈的态度，我奇怪为什么一个灰袍守卫者会牵扯其中。

这场“争执”（即使在我看来只是那个法师单方面的发牢骚）最终以法师愤愤离去为结局，一直杵在旁边旁观的我终于引起了这位还在嬉皮笑脸的灰袍的注意，然后他走过来莫名其妙对我说了一句：“你知道吗，瘟潮带来的一个好处就是它迫使人们团结了起来。”这使得我一下没能跟上他的思路。

之后我跟他就灰袍守卫者的传统和当前的战况进行了交谈，他几乎是有问必答，除了劫礼的那一部分。

阿里斯泰尔是个很开朗逗趣的人，一个比我高了一头的大男孩，他告诉我他本来是一个圣殿骑士（也难怪圣母会让他带话），邓肯对他有知遇之恩，是第一个尊重他意愿的人。

不知怎么阿里斯泰尔给我一种非常熟悉的感觉，而这种感觉只来自于早上才大驾光临的凯兰国王。

教会历法飞龙纪30年5月16日

从荒原回来后我完成了劫礼。

我能理解，守护一个秘密有时候必须付出沉重代价。

那时候，头脑里一段令人异常陶醉的音乐，也许更像是一种低语、召唤，来自被污染的古神，来自覆盖着阴暗的地下，来自染瘟腐朽的灵魂，一些不详扭曲的幻影........真实的瘟潮。

没有更多的时间去记录了，国王正在等着我。

教会历法飞龙纪30年5月20日

（字迹潦草）

费雷登南方防线失陷的第四天，可卡瑞荒原深处的一座小木屋。

壁炉里的木碳正在熊熊燃烧，祛除着沼泽的湿气和阴冷，屋子的一角不甚整齐得堆放着大量的书籍，靠在墙壁的书架上完全没有发挥什么作用的摆着几个装着药剂的玻璃瓶，它的旁边挂着一张棕色的兽皮，在跳跃的光影中，不大的屋子也有用着温暖温馨一类词来形容的地方。

我的右臂还有些活动不便，胸口仍然隐隐作痛，但是已无大碍。

我不得不感叹，自从出了法环，安宁这一词就如同被海浪推走的小舟一样与我再无瓜葛。

奥特斯伽之战是一场精心预谋的围歼战，无论是从人类还是暗裔一方来说。

当晚暗裔的数量远超我们的想象，从横跨山谷的大桥上可以看见从荒原沼泽的黑暗的森林里涌出的无边无际的暗潮，密集的火把昭示出那些还未出现的数量。

洛根公爵背叛了凯兰国王，留下他和所有正面进攻的军队在原地孤军奋战，除了那些早早就撤离的逃兵，其他人都死了。

其中包括了邓肯在内的所有灰袍守卫者。

我和阿里斯泰尔被邓肯派去点燃依夏尔之塔上的烽火（我现在不得不思考他这么做是否是为了保住我们的性命）——作为洛根从左翼出兵的信号。

这座塔本应在奥特斯伽之战时被把守良好，暗裔却在那一晚从地下突袭了依夏尔之塔，里面的守卫无一存活。除非有大恶魔的引导，不然很难想象一群没有智慧没有组织的暗裔是如何做到深入敌后扰乱信号的。

尽管我们及时赶到，从暗裔中杀出了一条血路，并且杀死了占据塔顶的食人魔（真是恶梦，我现在还记得起它身上散发的恶臭和足以使地面震动的重量），然而由于洛根的背叛，我们的努力成了一场空。

本来我们应该和其他灰袍守卫者一样在暗裔的刀刃下丧命——因为就在点燃烽火后不一会，暗裔的后续部队到了，我身中数箭，其中之一距心脏仅差毫厘，死里逃生；而且，感谢上帝（尽管我并不是一个忠诚的信徒），阿里斯泰尔还活着，而且还活的好好的，只是状态不佳，也许是其他灰袍守卫者之死对他的打击太大了，我对这位和我一起经历了几场战斗的朋友生命无恙感到异常欣慰，我不希望在失去了那么多之后再次一无所有——那对荒原中的母女救了我们，这是她们第二次无缘无故帮助灰袍守卫，不管原因是什么我心中还是充满了感激。 

至于救援的细节，就有一些神奇了。据莫瑞甘说是她母亲变成一只大鸟把我和阿里斯泰尔一爪一个抓回了这座位于可卡瑞荒原深处的小木屋。当时她吃惊的不行，简直不敢相信母亲会抓两个活生生的人回来，更不用说她发现那个正在挣扎和无礼大喊的就是不久前才见过的臭乎乎的金发傻瓜（这是她的原话，脸上充满了鄙夷）。就她自己而言她可能更愿意救国王，国王的赏金肯定比我们俩加起来都高多了，这点我和她立马达成了统一战线。 

写这么多已是我现在的极限，毕竟我的右臂还缠着绷带。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

教会历法飞龙纪30年5月22日

费雷登南方防线失陷的第六天，可卡瑞荒原，目的地是南边离这里不远的小镇洛泽林。

我意识到也许我们面临的困难远超我的想象。

尽管这只是我、阿里斯泰尔和莫瑞甘一起踏上漫漫路途的第一天，我却已经深刻见识到了这两个人呆在一起所产生的破坏力，这种势同水火的关系让加在中间的我苦不堪言。

就在昨天，我们告别了荒野女巫弗莱玛斯（原谅我总是不和事宜的想到水果罐头）和她的小木屋，并且带上了一个意料之外的客人——莫瑞甘。

说实话，我并不能真正理解这个看似年迈的强大巫女的想法，她掌握着某些让我心神向往的非法环魔法，传统，然而并不乐意告人。她那似人非人的狂野大笑甚至让我产生了她并非人类的想法。

让两个新兵带着“我宝贵的女儿”去游走说服那些不知真正的瘟潮来临的人，而原因只是我们可以带她走出荒原见见世界，这个理由未免有些牵强。阿里斯泰尔一个劲的暗示我不要答应弗莱玛斯的要求，却还是被我以我们需要帮助的话给噎回去了，我明白阿里斯泰尔顾虑，这来源于一个来历不明的非法环法师，一个异教徒。我一样有所顾虑，但是毕竟好奇还是战胜了我。得到莫瑞甘的穿越荒原的技能和魔法绝不是一件坏事，至少现在来说，我们太需要了。

私心来说，如果我不能从她母亲那里获得什么有用信息的话，那么莫尔甘显然是一个突破口，我对于她们能够变身成为动物的魔法形式非常感兴趣。

很明显莫瑞甘也并不情愿和我们这两个灰袍守卫者一起去阻止所谓的灰潮，但是她却无法拒绝母亲的要求，还是跟我们一起走了，尽管我感觉到这个野性女巫之子“没被事先通知”的极度不满几乎能烧毁她眼前的这个白发苍苍的老人。

我们的的第一顿饭是阿里斯泰尔一手操办的，我目前对做饭一窍不通，只能在旁边生个火，打打下手，而莫尔甘全程在旁边不理不睬，偶尔还会对阿里斯泰尔和他锅里的东西露出不屑的表情，两个人都一副苦大仇深的样子。

我想尽管我没有做过一顿饭，但是起码还是见过如何去做的，当阿里斯泰尔将所有食材和调料一起放进锅里搅拌的时候，我开始认真考虑他之前说过的我做的饭会害死大家的夸张程度大概有多少，当锅里灰色浓稠的浆糊状物体开始冒烟翻滚的时候，我开始估算是死于不满的莫瑞甘毒草汤可能性大还是死于当前的这锅棕色东西的可能性大，然而当时我并没有得出一个可靠的结论，因为莫瑞甘没有做毒汤。

最后我的结论是吃起来比看起来还可怕。

不管怎么说我坚定地拒绝了阿里斯泰尔想要继续担当大厨的可怕提议，这使得他一直哀怨的看着我，被这个比我高大的多的大男孩用小狗的眼神看着的感觉让我浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，但是，不，绝对，莫瑞甘会毒死我们也不。

莫瑞甘金黄色的眼睛以一种早该如此的眼神看着我，果然比起阿里斯泰尔，我还是比较相信一个一直在荒野中保证她的母亲不以吃泥巴为生的巫女更精通烹饪之道，而我的肯定直接导致了阿里斯泰尔对这个骄傲巫女的不信任程度的大幅上升，不知道是因为他是个前圣殿武士还是只是为了掩盖黑暗料理带来的尴尬。

作为挑起战争的代价，我被夹在两个又沮丧又不满的人中间，空气仿佛都能结出冰来。

针锋相对的气氛最终被夜幕和星空软化了，大家赶了一天的路，都累了。我们营地中间燃起篝火，莫瑞甘在营地周围撒上了一圈粉末，最后又在火焰里抛洒了一些，这些粉末是弗莱玛斯为我们准备的，可以分散暗裔的注意力，以免他们不请自来。

阿里斯泰尔是头一个守夜的，然后是我和莫瑞甘。

莫瑞甘的帐篷和我们的离的八丈远，我担心她的安危，特意过去询问，而她说她只是不习惯和“人”挨得太近，和白痴（原话）没什么关系。对此我只有耸肩的份。

说实话我还是有一点点抱歉的，对阿里斯泰尔，我明白不宽容别人（尤其是朋友）挫折和失败不是什么值得称赞的事，但是那也只有一点点，因为恐怕他的烹饪技巧使我更抱歉。

教会历法飞龙纪30年5月24日

费雷登南方防线失陷的第九天，多亏了莫瑞甘，我们少走了很多弯路，并且完美的避开了迁徙中的裔群，穿过了可卡瑞荒原北部边缘进入了帝国大道。

除了阿里斯泰尔和莫瑞甘已经定型的没有起色的关系，今天有一件特别值得我去记录的事情，队伍中来了一个意料之外的新成员，这使我和阿里斯泰尔都十分惊喜，看来我在奥特斯伽的努力救了它一命。

（一只战獒的画像，它看起来非常愉快的吐着舌头）

泥土路面上，我们沿着深深地车辙线继续向前行，这一带已有小型的农场人家出现，然而由于奥特斯伽的失守，暗裔大举入侵的消息像不安的影子一样驱赶了像这样有能力拖家带口的逃亡更北的地方的人。

当时我们正经过一个废弃的农场，看上去这里的主人并没有离开多久，田地里的夏季作物还算完整，一片寂静，只有盔甲碰撞的细碎响声。

一阵狗叫声打破了这种宁静，这种浑厚带有威慑力的吠叫我至今只在纯种战獒身上听到过，然后像是为了印证我的猜测一样，随着四足动物的爪子重击地面的声响中，一只犹如小鹿大小的棕色战獒向我们奔跑过来。我蹲下身看着这只动物，它在我面前停下来，黑色的眼睛闪闪发亮，它结实的肌肉在它短短的毛发下鼓动着。

它警示性的冲我叫了几声，向前方和左前方做出了反复跳跃的动作，有敌人！

TBC


End file.
